


Secrets

by tigersharktimes



Series: Breaking the Ice [5]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Revised Version, Secret Crush, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: Keeping secrets causes curiosity
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Greg Sanders
Series: Breaking the Ice [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135787
Kudos: 3





	Secrets

  
In the dead of night, Catherine rushed through the lab and fetched her test results from Greg. She trifled a minute for chatting with him, then she hurried over to Grissom's office.  
  
He was sitting at his computer, focused on typing. He didn't look up when Catherine entered the office.  
  
Greg observed them both through the plexi divider. For a few weeks he had formed the habit of watching Grissom doing his routine. _Gee!_ Not that he hadn't kept an eye on Grissom before, but now it was for different reasons.  
  
Catherine spoke to Grissom, yet he didn't look at her. Hence, she smacked her file on his desk.  
  
 _Oops!_ Greg snickered. Catherine didn't like being ignored.  
  
Grissom jerked in his chair and stared at her. He was listening to Catherine's report now, though he wore a puzzled expression.  
  
Greg didn't take his eyes off the leadership duo. Since he had learned that Grissom's mother was deaf, he had the distinct feeling that something was wrong with Grissom. No excuse for snooping around Grissom, nay, for being a creeper; yet he couldn't help his curiosity, least of all because a few things had stuck out in the last couple of days.  
  
Grissom often looked confused when he spoke to others. His cell phone rang a couple of times before he was aware of the ringing and picked up. When Greg had forgotten something and called Grissom back, he didn't seem to hear him and walked on anyway. _Yeah, come on, he just wants to escape your chitchat._ Yet Greg didn't believe so. Well, usually he wouldn't think too much about these incidents, even if the episodes increased. Above all he remembered the mistake with the wrong quantity of samples. This hadn't been like Grissom. His work was always precise and faultless.  
  
The day of their chess game had been a terrific day; Greg kept every detail in his memory. He had never been so happy since he had started to work in the CSI lab and met Grissom.  
  
Grissom hadn't heard the kettle whistle. _Had he blamed my babbling only because I got on to what he's hiding?_ Greg wondered. _Did he confess about his mother's deafness because I caught him on the wrong foot? How had it happened anyway? Had Grissom's mother been in an accident? Had it been an illness or was it innate?_  
  
Greg's attention returned to Grissom and his routine. The boss was still sitting at his computer. Catherine had left. Greg's chance to pop the question. _What's going on with you, Grissom? Is something bothering you?_ Yeah. Not as easy as it sounds. This was Grissom. The man in charge. The most intriguing and handsome boss ever. Still - it had to be done. Even light-headed and with butterflies in the stomach. _Forget about that. Come on now. Move._ He walked over to Grissom's office and stopped right next to his desk, looking at the computer screen over Grissom's shoulder.  
  
At once Grissom turned in his chair. "What is it, Greg?"  
  
"I-I only wanted to see what you are working on," Greg said, perplexed that Grissom had noticed his entrance but not Catherine's. _Hey. I only wanted to be close to you and check if you're alright._ "Is that a crime?"  
  
"Depends." Grissom glared at him. "How long will you linger?"  
  
Greg shivered with pleasure. For a few seconds it felt so damn good just to be looked at by him. "I don't know. As long as it takes for you to teach me something good." _Jeez! Get a grip. Don't think about... don't you dare!_  
  
"Fine. Just don't talk," Grissom grumbled, and then he turned around, concentrating on the monitor again.  
  
 _Yes, sir._ No, no. Don't do that. He bit his tongue. For a short time, he and Grissom remained in peaceful silence. Greg considered himself lucky. He could be as close to Grissom as possible and this without cause. _So what? Ask your question. Don't drool. Just do it._ He sniffed and straightened up. _Do you have to smell this good? Do you have to be irresistible? Gee!_ Too late. He missed his chance.  
  
Nick entered the office. "Hey, Grissom, I have some great news about my case."  
  
Grissom didn't look away from the monitor. Greg nudged him. "Thanks for letting me stick around."  
  
"I told you not to-" Noticing Nick, Grissom broke his dressing down off.  
  
Nick frowned. "What's up?"  
  
"No end of troubles," Greg quipped, delighted by Grissom's bewildered expression. "Uh... I go and wash them down with a cup of coffee." He rushed out.  
  
Oh hell. Grissom didn't hear very well anymore and tried to hide this. Why should he do that? Did Grissom fear he would be losing his job as a CSI? Did he believe nobody will ever notice? _Holy shit! Should I confront Grissom with my suspicion? A man who gives me the feeling of being a schoolboy, whose smallest praise can satisfy me, who can hurt me with every critical remark, and whose mere presence makes me happy. The one who can make me go down on... Shut up!_ He glanced over his shoulder as if somebody could have read his mind. How could he blame Grissom for having a secret if he himself hid something delicate? Something he could never tell anyone, particularly not Grissom. _What does Grissom's health matter to me anyway? Haven't I got enough problems of my own? Yeah, right! Take care of the life Grissom isn't a part of._ He rolled his eyes. _Since when am I such a quitter? I wasn't like that at sixteen. Oh, right. That turned out so well, didn't it? Don't make the same mistake twice._ Greg fetched his cup of coffee and went back to do boring paperwork. 


End file.
